


a sweet dichotomy

by dear_lady_disdain



Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Love Confession, Sexy and sweet, Smut, The Good Wife AU, jannah POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lady_disdain/pseuds/dear_lady_disdain
Summary: It starts with the bubbly, new girl leaving her sweet, hand-written quotes on coffee cups.It ends with the same girl on top of her, saying words that are anything but sweet.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134629
Kudos: 3





	a sweet dichotomy

Becoming a private investigator was not the life Jannah had ever invisioned for herself. She had started studying the law at the encouragement (or was it brainwashing) of her traditional Nigerian parents but she found herself losing the will one year in. She began to grow sick of the obsequiousness of her fellow students as they spewed a never ending cycle of words spun into whichever tales they pleased. They enjoyed it. Their eyes shone as they debated and carried their points home. Jannah hated debates. People were never going to change their minds so why waste your breath on account of ego.

Now boxing, Jannah thought, boxing talked. Just you in defensive stance sizing up your opponent. A calculated series of hits. Opponent falling. Best of three. 

There was no bullshitting. Nothing to hide from, not even your own demons.

Jannah got into kickboxing at college and then one tournament after another she moved underground. And then the offers started flooding in. 500$ to scare a person. She wasn’t doing any lasting physical damage so what was the harm. Less harm that her going back to her parents and facing their wrath that was for sure. 

She developed a name for herself. They called her Storm for she came bearing darkness and tearing everything up in her path. 

Until one day. This time she was presented by a huge sum that could buy her independence for the long haul. But it came at a cost. 

She was directed to seriously shake a person and tamper with evidence. 

She didn’t ask why. The less you knew the better; this applies to if you got caught and for the sake of your own conscience. 

That time she got caught. She was locked up for days in a women-only detention centre. Brought out for questioning by two snivelling white males. When they interrogated her she would let her thoughts about home take over. 

The more questions they asked; the stronger her mental images became. Luscious green plains, the feeling of running your hands through fields of maize. 

She disassociated from attempts to intimidate her quickly. She had nothing really to lose after all.

One day a woman walked in instead. She wasn’t dressed in cop uniform, but a formal dress, and she said she was a lawyer and wanted to know Jannah’s story. 

“You’ve built quite the reputation. I’d love to hear your story.” 

And there was something in this woman’s voice that didn’t trigger Jannah to revert to her usual default silence mode. The woman was straight to the point, but compassionate. Confident. 

“My name is Leia Organa”, she said, “and I think you could do some good in my organisation. We work on behalf of people who struggle; who don’t have the means, who fight against almost impossible odds.

The pay’s not much but the company’s good.” She had said with a small smile. 

“What’s the catch?”

“I know it’ll be difficult for you to share who hired you. And it probably would be a middle man anyway. But if you tell us your intentions so we can prove the invalidity of the evidence, that could help shift the tide.

Do you want to shift the tide, Jannah?” 

Jannah thought about it. 

Did she? 

She wanted to do more than just an office job but she was also tired of being used for hire. She wanted to use her skills and her smarts. 

She voiced a resounding _yes_.

And thus started the new chapter of Jannah’s life. 

Leia wasted no time drawing out plans for her as a PI. Jannah worked to seek out witnesses, investigate backstories and motives to contribute to cases, and if she sometimes had to get physical... Well Leia didn’t need to know about that. 

The biggest difference she noticed between herself and the other lawyers in the firm was that they could work with all the yapping going on or at least not complain. 

She preferred to take her laptop away and absorb the information. Sometimes Ben Solo would join her and they would spend the hour in their isolated corner without saying a word to one another, and they would just wordlessly nod to each other when they left. 

When he left she just continued by herself. Until a new starter came along. 

“Hey, I’m Rose. Is it okay if I sit here? I’m new here and I’m just trying to get the lay of the land.”

She had just shrugged and continued to scroll down her research on 3D-printing technology. 

This dismissal would have put off most people but it quickly dawned on her that Rose Tico was not most people. 

“I’m going for a coffee, do you want one?”

She had declined the first few times but then it became apparent Rose was determined to list various beverages until she discovered what Jannah liked so she finally caved.

“Sure. A large latte with soya milk. Thanks,” She replied.

And since that day Rose would bring a pre-lunch slump latte to Jannah whenever she was around. When she went to throw her cup away the second day she noticed there was some extra writing scribbled on the side. 

_Celebrate every tiny victory_.

After that she paid more attention.

_Seek what sets your soul on fire._

Protect your peace.  
  


_Be good. Do good._

After a week of this Jannah cracked. She asked Rose where she got her coffees from? 

This really nice independent café 2 blocks away, she had said. 

“And they write quotes for you?”

“Oh no, that’s me afterwards. I don’t know, it just makes me happy to create and share it with people. And I noticed you would always sit alone and I always wondered why because you’re so pretty…” Rose bashfully looked down, and Jannah blinked in surprise, embarrassed. She rarely got compliments like this.

“I used to be super shy and lonely in high school,” Rose continued. “I only had my sister and an English lit teacher I connected with. I would’ve liked somebody reaching out to me.

Not that I think you need it but… I can totally stop if it’s annoying.” 

“It’s not,” Jannah replied. “Annoying that is.” 

Rose smiled, “Cool. Great.” 

And they’d continued to work in the mornings like this before Rose would go back to the open plan office space to collaborate with the others, but something had changed. Jannah could no longer zone out and pretend Rose wasn’t there. 

No, she was painfully aware any time wisps of her long, thick hair would fall into her eyes and she’d stroke them back; any time her eyes would crinkle when she had a light bulb moment, any time she looked left or right and Jannah would wonder what had caught her attention.

Once Rose stayed long enough that Jannah was going to grab some lunch and struck with the urge of wanting to know more about her she spoke up. “There’s this Korean barbecue place that’s opened up a few blocks away,” Jannah cringed as she sounded hesitant and awkward, not being in the habit of inviting people often. “Did you want to maybe…join me? If you haven’t got plans that is.” 

Rose smiled widely. “I’d love to! Give me just one minute to wrap this up.”

Jannah had assured her not to worry and take as long as she’d needed. She waited for her at the elevator.

They made their way down with some other colleagues. Kaydel, Karé and Poe were excitedly chatting to Rose, laughing at some inside jokes and invited her to lunch with them at a Mexican restaurant. Looking apologetic, Rose couldn’t today but that tomorrow she was all theirs and would be way more fun because it was a Friday. 

Afterwards Jannah had asked her why she hadn’t joined them, not wanting her to regret a lively group for an awkward maybe-maybe not date. 

Rose just smiled at her slyly and said, “those guys invite me to lunch all the time. It’s not every day a Jannah asks me out. How can I turn that down.”

She smiled in return and something shifted in the energy. 

Their lunch was spent more talking than eating, Jannah had never shared so much of her life before but Rose was a curious questioner and easy listener, and equally open in return. 

She didn’t judge when she was vague but was sympathetic to her lifestyle change and asked her if she was happier now. Jannah was. But she didn’t mention that she had never been as happy as today. 

They went for lunches often, and they would often linger on the streets before they entered back to the office, and Jannah would say to herself… _just confess you like her. Grab her. Kiss her._ But was struck with the fear. What if she was wrong and Rose was just being friendly like she was with everyone?

After a month of this, Rose grabbed her hand. _Jannah,_ she had said earnestly.

“Do you like women?” 

Jannah shook her head. Rose looked crestfallen and repeated surprised “oh okay… okay. No problem.” 

Jannah quickly corrected herself, “What I mean is, I rarely like anybody in that way let alone in the plural but... I like you.”

She watched as the bloom returned to her cheeks. She cringed at herself for thinking it but it was like a rose-bud coming back to life. She’d infiltrated all the cracks in Jannah’s armour with her enthusiast, empathetic zest for life and positivity. 

“I don’t even know what my life was like before you. I’ve never really felt sunshine before. Everything was a routine. And I was happy enough. Or so I thought. And now I find myself thinking at night what quote you’re going to write for me, what you’re going to wear… what else I’m going to learn about you.

I’m _enamoured_ with you Miss Tico.” Rose’s sweet brown eyes softened at that, and Jannah didn’t think it was possible for her to melt even more. 

“And I’m enamoured with you. Ever since I first saw the pretty, thoughtful girl in the shadow of the office. Who was so dedicated to her work. I thought, that’s a girl with passion. Who cares. And everything I’ve learned about you made me respect you more and more as a person.” 

Jannah shook her head in disbelief. Where had this girl come from? The odds of finding somebody like her were so incredibly slim, Jannah wondered how she had lucked out. Perhaps her auntie’s prayers had finally paid off. 

“No, don’t do that,” Rose chastened. “If you don’t believe my words, believe this,” and with that Rose tip-toed and brought Jannah’s head down to hers. Everything spun. 

“I want to fuck you,” Rose had whispered in her ear. Her sweet rose-bud.

“You’re coming to my place tonight.”

Jannah just nodded. Grasping her hand, Rose had led her back to work. 

The rest of her day was filled with thoughts of what underwear Rose was wearing, should she shave? What she would taste like. 

6 agonising hours. Rose having to work late and help somebody out. Jannah loitering all the while growing hungrier. 

At last they made it to an Uber. Bare knees brushing together in the sticky New York heat. Stroking fingers softly. Then her apartment.

Clothes disposed of.

“Red. I knew it.” Jannah gasped, as Rose stripped off to reveal a pretty red, lacey set that set her skin alight. Jesus. 

“Get on your back Jannah,” she’d thrown her on the sofa and she had coquettishly climbed over her in a way that should be illegal. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to fuck you, honey, I hope you’re nice and wet for me.” 

In went her fingers. “Good girl,” Rose murmured. “They all said you were an ice queen. But I knew… I knew you could melt,” she spoke as she licked her fingers, tasting her arousal. 

_Sweet Jesus_ , what was happening.

“And now you’re going to cum for me, sweet girl.” 

How could she not, with Rose mounding her, and deliciously stroking at her, murmuring sexy words that she couldn’t believe were coming out of sweet, timid Rose. That she couldn’t believe were directed at her.

And then her soft tongue was used for something else. Swirls of pressure taking her higher, the delicate hands grazing her thighs, the tickle of her hair in between, the hums of Rose’s moans and murmurs, it was too much. It was too much, at once she tensed and let it all release, ecstatically feeling it from her core to her limbs, leaving her in a winded love-struck state.

“Fuck,” she had whispered. Rose just smiled wickedly and planted a tantalising kiss, lightly biting her lips playfully. 

Jannah’s hands rose to the back of her neck, “you’re so sexy, Miss Tico,” she said as she moved her lips to kiss her neck, revelling in the soft groans escaping her mouth. 

“Too sexy for your own good.” 

“Your accent,” cried Rose.

“Do you like it? You like my rough London way? I’m from the streets, baby. You know what we learned there…” she teased as she caressed and cupped over her vulva.

“What?” 

“How to make people see god.” With that, she slipped her thighs between Rose’s leg and grinded against her, Rose doing the same. They met for hot, open-mouthed kisses as they gripped each other. The feeling of a soft body on hers; growing pressure on her clit; what could be more natural. Her body had never been fully awakened until this moment. 

It was made for this very purpose. To cum on, with, Rose Tico. 

And they could go on all night. 


End file.
